The present invention relates to a soccer practice net and/or goal structure which can be easily transported and assembled for use on the playing field. Its normal configuration as a soccer goal net can be quickly converted to a ball-returning practice net by merely shifting the attachment means of the lower edge of the net.
Recent patents for goal structures describe fixed structures which cannot be readily dismantled, transported, or stored when not in use, and do not possess the inherent capability to return the ball to a single player such as the preferred embodiment of the invention to be described herein.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved soccer net and goal structure which has the advantages of structural simplicity facilitating easy assembly, a minimum number of component parts facilitating compact packaging for merchandising and transportation, and an inherent capability for quick conversion to a ball-returning practice net without the attachment of additional parts or use of any tools for said conversion.
The preferred embodiment of the invention described herein comprises a net support frame made of tubular material, such as steel, aluminum, or plastic, which can be easily and quickly assembled into its functional configuration, and a backdrop of nylon netting which can be attached to said frame with a minimum number of fasteners requiring no implements for such attachment.
When said invention is used as a soccer goal net for normal game playing, the backdrop netting is attached to the periphery and extremities of the frame by means of simple S-hooks and straps. For conversion of said goal structure to a ball-returning practice net, the lower rear edge of the netting is unhooked and fastened to the forward frame uprights. The ends of a nylon tension cord interwoven through the back panel of the netting are hooked to the angular brace members of the basic frame thus forming a forwardly sloping runway for returning the soccer ball to the player.